


You Don’t Need To Reach Out Supernaturally, I Have an Email

by CalicoCats



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist!Sasha, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoCats/pseuds/CalicoCats
Summary: Jon stays in the archives late researching a statement, and Sasha tells him he should sleep.
Relationships: Sasha James & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	You Don’t Need To Reach Out Supernaturally, I Have an Email

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for the feeling of being watched and mentions of being replaced by the not them

Jon was working late in the Archives again, lost in researching and the many, many open tabs on his computer. Just a few more minutes, he told himself, and then he would have all the information they needed. He had been saying that to himself for the last two hours.

He was following up on the statement of someone who found themselves in an empty aquarium midday, void of any animals or people. Besides the corner of the Archives with his desk lamp and computer screen, and a sliver of light from the Head Archivist’s office, the Archives was dark. Lowercase dark, thankfully, although he was sure the Dark wouldn’t object to causing havoc in the Institute.

One second he was sure he was alone in the room and the next he knew that someone was watching him. It should have been worrying. Something to write a statement about, surely, but instead he was mildly annoyed. He checked his phone camera, then— oh. There it was.

His computer camera blinked at him. Its lens somehow managed to look sheepish after being caught in the act, but it continued to stare at him.

“It’s not that late,” he told the camera. It gave him a disbelieving look, and Jon chose to ignore that the time on his computer read 23:26. He’d slept in the Archives before, it was fine. He was still adjusting to his new flat, and between that and the Archives and the Archives was more familiar.

The camera continued to level him with that stare, and Jon sighed. “Alright, Sasha, I understand. I’ll get some sleep.”

The camera crinkled, like an eye pushed up by a smile, and in a moment the feeling of being watched vanished. Well, not entirely. It was the Magnus Institute, after all. But Sasha’s gaze was turned away, now. Jon shut his computer, still a little reluctant to admit he was getting tired.

Sasha just wanted to check in him, but he would appreciate if she didn’t act like he was going to get replaced by another Stranger again if she looked away too long. He worried about it enough as it was, he didn’t need her worry spilling into that. Still, it was... comforting to know she was looking after him, even if it was too literal in some senses.

His phone buzzed: a text from Sasha, wishing him goodnight. He looked at the closed door of the her office, noting how she was staying late herself. He stood up from his desk, finding he’d been sitting too long as his back protested and his leg ached. After grabbing his cane, he went over and knocked on her office door.

“Come in,” Sasha said, followed by the shuffling of her setting down whatever papers she’d been scrutinizing. Once Jon pushed the door open he could see her small, tired smile.

“Goodnight, Jon,” she said, then, apologetically, “sorry for the eye, I was...”

“Multitasking?” Jon offered.

“Yes,” Sasha replied with a laugh, “multitasking.”

Jon smiled in return. He’d thought of teasing her on her hypocrisy, since they’d both been working late, but he couldn’t find the words.

“Goodnight, Sasha,” Jon said instead, though he knew he would likely find her asleep at her desk the next day.

“Goodnight, Jon,” Sasha repeated, quiet enough that Jon almost missed it as he closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this was more of a way to show how I think archivist Sasha’s powers would manifest differently than Jon’s? jon was not themed but he’s ok now. it’s cool


End file.
